A second chance
by MY-LOVE-IS-STRONG
Summary: Olivia and the rest of the gang are in high school except Don he is a english teacher. Will Olivia forgive Elliot for hurting her or not?
1. Chapter 1

Story-A second chance

Chapter-One

Title-When we met

A/N-This starts when they are in high school. Munch is a senior in high school and Cragen is an English teacher.

It was a normal day like always Olivia getting ready for another boring day at school. However, this time she was starting high school and she was scared. That they would pick on her or no one would like her. However, she was wrong.

Olivia got in the shower and was in there for 10 minutes then got out. Then went into her room and put on her bra and panties on. She went to her closet and opened it after she put her makeup on.

Olivia was trying to figure out what to wear for the day. She finally pulled out a pink tube top, a black mini shirt, and some pink slippers that looked like sandals. Then she put on her spray.

She went into the kitchen, ate a piece of toast, and drinks some orange juice. Then she heard her best friend pull up and honk. Therefore, she got her stuff, gave her mom a kiss, and left for school. Her and Sky have been friends since second grade. Sky was happy they were going to the same school together. Like they have been their whole life.

They have to school thirty minutes before school started and they went over, sat at the bench, and talked to school started. "What is your first class Olivia?" Sky asked with a smile on her face.

"I have English, how about you?" she asked.

"Me too!" she said with joy

"Right on!" she said as they walked through them doors in the class.

When they walked in all the guys were drooling even the ones who had girlfriends. Therefore, their girlfriends hit them in the stomach. They took their seats and this one guy come up and sat behind her.

"Hi, my name is Brian." He introduced himself.

"Oh, hey my name is Olivia." She said.

"Sophomore?" he asked

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Because, I have never seen you or your friend before." He said.

"Yeah, sky this is Brian, Brian this is Sky." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Brian." Sky said as she shook his hand and then returned to her seat.

The teacher walked in, went to the front of the class, and started writing on the broad. "Hi, I am your English teacher, my name is Don Cragen." He said.

She was listening until she felt a tap on the shoulder from across her. Some guys handed her two notes with there names on the outside. The first one said, "Hi, my name is George Huang." He introduced himself.

The second one was from Fin "Hi, my name is Fin." The letter said as Huang pointed to him. It was time for her second class. "Nice to meet you Fin and George," she said as she shook their hands.

"What class do you have next?" Fin asked at the same time George did.

"Oh, how rude my name is Olivia Benson." She said.

"I have Biology next." She said.

"Oh, cool I have the same class too." Elliot said as he walked by.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked because he just butted in.

"Oh, sorry my name is Elliot Stabler." He said. They walked to their classes. Elliot sat behind Olivia.

Alex whom she did not know yet was sitting across from her. "Hi, my name is Alex Cabot, what is yours?" she asked.

"Nice to meet you Alex, my name is Olivia Benson." She said

As their female Biology teacher walked in all the guys started to hallo and whistle. She was just laughing because their hormones were raging. Olivia turned around in her seat and looked into Elliot's blue eyes.

"You are really horny huh?" Olivia asked Elliot with a smile on her face.

"No, I am not." He said.

"If, no then why were you whistling?" she asked knowing she caught him in a lie.

"Ummm…."is all he could say.

"That is what I thought." She said.

"You know you're sexy when you're mad." Elliot said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Is that one of your famous charming tricks?" she asked.

"Is it working Olivia?" Elliot asked winking at her.

"No, it is not." She winked back.

"Hey, you two in the back, save it for break." The teacher said.

Hope you like.

Author-Butterfly heaven


	2. Chapter 2

Story-A second chance

Chapter-Two

Title-Break

Shout outs

Svu101- Thank you for your review. I hope you keep on reviewing.

Skater chic 13- Thank you for your review. I am glad you like it.

Shakeahand55-Thanks a lot for your very funny reviews. They mean a lot. I am glad you like my work.

Shippergrl25-Thank you for your review.

Charmed1818-Thank you for your review. I look forward to more in the future. There is more coming.

Krazypirategurl-Thank you for being a loyal reviewer and all your reviews. I am glad you like it.

It was time for break so everyone met at one bench and sat down. Then her best friend walked up and leaned against the table. "Why don't you sit down Sky."

"Sky huh? Pretty name." Fin said as she sat down.

"Is that your way of flirting?" Sky asked with a smile.

"So Olivia what are you doing tonight?" Elliot asked with a smile.

"It depends." She said as they were laughing.

"Depends on what?" Elliot asked with an extra large smile.

"If you are asking me out on a date!" she said.

"Sure, but you have to ask me the proper way." She said smiling though her teeth.

He walked around the table and stood in front of her. "Stand up." He said as he handed his hand to her. He sat down and pulled her down on his lap.

She started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Because your different from them other guys." She said then gave him a kiss on his forehead. Then she got up off his lap and faced him.

He grabbed her around the waist. "Will you go out with me tonight?" Elliot asked as he pulled her closer.

"What if I say no!" she said as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Then I would bug you until you say yes." He said.

"Would it that be considered stoking?" she asked.

"Whatever you want it to be baby." He said as he was tickling her.

"Hey, Elliot has long has it been since you been laid?" Fin asked.

"Do you want me to show you?" He asked being a smart ass.

"No, thank you I do not swing that way!" he said.

"Then shut up." He said. By the time they were all done acting like the one they were married everyone was laughing.

"Just ignore fin Olivia he is being an ass." He said laughing.

"Screw you Elliot, I will get you later." He said while rolling his eyes.

"I am so scared fin my boots are shaking!" he said flipping him off.

"OOO…Melinda." He said as her and Munch walked up.

"Hey, Melinda and John, this is Olivia Benson and her best friend Sky." He introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." They said as they shook their hands.

"Elliot have you seen Casey?" she asked to see if he knew were she was.

"No, Hun I have not seen her." she said

"Who is Casey?" Olivia asked just being curious.

"Fin's girlfriend and my best friend." She said.

"Oh look is that her the red head?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, that is." She said as she ran up and gave her boyfriend a hug a big kiss.

"Wow, nice picture." Elliot said as he pulled her back in his lap.

"Oh, shut up Elliot, you are just jealous!" she said as Fin held her from the back.

"Awww…why would I be jealous? My girl right here is prettier then you." He said giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Oh, yeah this is Olivia, Casey." He said. She went around the table and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet Olivia, are you the new kid on the block?" she asked

"Nice to meet you too, yes sadly I am, I came from Brooklyn middle school." She said.

"Oh, cool I graduated a year ago from there, which is your favorite teacher?" she asked

"I am not sure of her name, she had long blonde hair and green eyes," she said.

"Oh that would be Debra Sanchez." Casey said.

"Did I miss anything exciting?" Alex asked as she ran over and kissed Munch on the lips.

"Aww…gross." Fin said.

"Whatever, take a picture it will last longer." She said as she kissed him again.

"No, except Elliot has girlfriend, Olivia this is Alex, Alex this is Olivia." Casey introduced them.

"Hey, Casey does not Alex remind you of our old Brooklyn middle school teacher Debra?" she asked.

"Now, that you mention it she does." Casey looked at Alex good.

"Hey, what is going here? Is that good or bad?" Alex asked.

"Don't trip Alex that is good!" Olivia said.

"Hey, Olivia weren't you the one who beat up Bobby Ellis the bully in eighth grade." Casey asked laughing.

"Yeah, good memory," She said as she gave her a high five.

"Oh, dude that was comedy, I was one of the first people to run over when you kick him in the nuts." She said laughing so hard; she had tears in her eyes.

I hope you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Story-A second chance

Chapter-Three

Title-Hey beautiful

Svu101-Thank you for your reviews. They mean a lot to me.

Krazypirategurl-Thank you for your reviews. I will be updating soon.

Charmed1818-Thank you for your reviews. I am glad you found it funny. I will be updating soon.

Shakeahand55-Hi, thanks for the reviews. I am glad you like it. (You could not go on without me) LOL. Yeah I thought I would throw that in they are about her kicking him in the balls. I knew that would get you going! LOL HAHN!

"Hey you were that red head that I used to hang out with?" Olivia asked.

"I sure was that red head." Casey said.

"You rock girl!" she said.

"Did I miss something here?" Elliot asked confused as hell.

"Yeah, that you are slow." Casey looking at Olivia.

"Screw you Casey!" he said. "That is not funny."

"I thought it was funny, huh Olivia?" Casey asked.

"Oh, yeah real funny." Olivia said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"You are a charmer huh?' Elliot asked.

"If that is what you want?" she said flashing him a sexy grin.

"Whatever girlfriend." He said.

It was time to go back to class. Therefore, they all went there separate ways. School would be over in less then three hours. It was finally lunchtime and the whole gang went outside and sat at one bench. Couples sat are each other.

"Who wants to do double or triple dating tonight?" she asked as all the couples raised their hands for a yes.

They had one more class for the day. "What time should I come by later to get everyone?" Fin asked.

"Who said you was driving?" Elliot asked with an evil smile.

"I am the only one with a van dumbass!" he said back.

"We should get back to class now." Munch said.

"Since when do you go to class?" Casey asked.

"Oh, shut up bimbo." Munch said as Casey went over and punched him in the stomach but not hard enough to knock the air out of him.

They all went to their last class for the day. It went quick because everyone was excited about the double and triple dating.

Elliot took Olivia home after school and walked her to the door. However, what she did not realize was that her mother was watching. Elliot gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then he got in his car and watched her go up in the house and the window was open. Therefore, Elliot saw everything. He saw he mom smack her across the face, then call her a slut and smash her head against the wall.

Olivia did not know Elliot saw what happened. However, she knew she had to tell him about her life soon or later. Elliot pulled out his cell phone and called her best friend Sky.

"Hi, sky this is Elliot." He said with a sad voice.

"What is wrong Elliot, talk to me Hun!" she protested.

"Has Olivia ever told her mom beats her?" Elliot asked curious and worried.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Today I took Olivia home after school, and I walked her to the door and I gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug, then I got back in the car, and I saw her mom smack her across the face, call her a slut, and bash her head into the wall." He said

"No, I did not, but thank you for telling me." She said. He got off the phone with her, left, and went home.

You can find anything about anything or anybody on the computer, if you look in the right places and had enough. He went and got on the computer and looked up Olivia Benson because he knew he could find her moms name. He finally found it and found all kinds of information on her.

He made some copies and hit them in his bottom of his dresser. He had to get ready to go. Fin was picking up his date and the rest of the dating couples it was in less then three hours.

I hope you like and R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Story-A second chance**

**Chapter-Four**

**Alex is-15 **

**Munch is-16 1/2**

**Casey is-15 **

**Fin is-15 **

**Melinda is-15**

**Brain-15**

**Elliot-15 ½**

**Olivia-14**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Shout outs/answers**

_Dramawitsvu17_-**Okay whatever you say chica. I will continue to update. Oh, by the way what if I don't update?**

_Svu101__-_**I will, even through I love seeing you suffer. Lol j/k**

_CocaCola1052__-_**See I told you it was. They are polite for both reasons. I will update soon.**

_Shakeahand55__-_**I love that this is your fix, I will update soon.**

_Charmed1818__-_**Thank you for the reviews, they mean the world to me. I do not know how someone can do that to a child, I would not.**

_Inara Cabot__-_**Thank you for the reviews, and for the advice, and no I do not mind if makes me a better writer.**

_Krazypirategurl__-_**Believe me there will be more Elliot and Olivia. By the way thanks for the review they mean a lot to me.**

Catwoman92-**Elliot is trying to get more information on her and her mom. Thank you so much for the review.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You can find anything about anything or anybody on the computer, if you look in the right places and had enough. He went and got on the computer and looked up Olivia Benson because he knew he could find her moms name. He finally found it and found all kinds of information on her.

He made some copies and hit them in his bottom of his dresser. He had to get ready to go. Fin was picking up his date and the rest of the dating couples it was in less then three hours.

Alex is with Munch; they have been going out for almost a year. Casey is with Fin they have been going out since ninth grade. Melinda is with Brain; they have been together since ninth grade also. Now Elliot and Olivia have been going out for a couple days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OLIVIA'S PLACE**

Olivia had less then two hours to get ready for her date with Elliot. She got in the shower for about 15 minutes, and then she got out, went, and brushed her teeth. Then she went into her bedroom, and went to her dresser and pulled out the top drawer and picked a pair of pink bikini panties, then she went down to her next drawer and picked out the matching bra, that you could not tell it was a bra.

She slipped them on, and then she put on her makeup and some lip-gloss to make her lips look fuller. Then she slowly walked over to her walk in closet. She pulled out a pink shirt that laced up the back, and was very open too. Then she pulled out a darker color pink pair of pants, and they laced half way up the leg to show off her legs. Olivia pulled out her high heels that laced up the leg and had butterflies on them, and her dark pink purse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**MELINDA'S PLACE**

Melinda got out of the shower and went over to her dresser drawers. She did the same as Olivia, except her panties and bra red. She walked over to her closet, to figure out what to wear. Melinda pulled out her red tube top and her black see throw shirt that had one button in the front. Then she was trying to decide rather or not to wear a skirt. She finally decides she took out her black hip huggers.

Her shoes were red boots that went to her knees, and her black and red purse that had flowers that were red. She called Casey to see what she was up too. "Hey, Casey what's up?"

"Nothing, just trying to figure what the hell to wear," she said. "Well, I have to go Fin will be here in a hour and a half."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CASEY'S PLACE**

Casey picked out her halter-top that went very low on her back. So she got out her bra that you could not tell if it was one, and her light blue panties the same color as her bra. Then she pulled out her navy blue hip huggers darker then her shirt. Her shirt was a light blue, and then she pulled out her light blue high-heeled boots, and her navy blue purse. Then she went over and put on her make up.

Her boyfriend called her and said he would be there in 45 minutes. Then she called everyone and said he was picking her up in forty-five minutes, so you guys will not be that far behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ALEX'S PLACE**

Alex is more conservative, she wore a purple and pink shirt, on one side was a thin strap, and the other was a full sleeve that went to her shoulder. Alex then pulled out her purple hip huggers; her midriff was showing a little to show off her belly button piercing. She picked out her light pink high-heeled boots and light purple purse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BACK AT CASEY'S PLACE**

Fin finally arrived at her house in a blue suit and his hair in a ponytail. "Mom, I will be back around 11:00," she said.

"That's okay, be home around 12:00 Casey." She said

"Thanks ma," She went over and gave her a kiss and a hug. The doorbell rang. She opened it and saw how wonderful Fin looked.

"You look so beautiful Casey," he said as he gave her a hug and a passionate kiss on the lips. "Here these are for you, my girls."

"Ma, can you put these in water for me please." She asked her. "Why are all the guys in the van and not the girls?"

"Just watch babe, you will see." He said as she put her arm through his arm. He opened the door for her.

"Thank you sweetie." She said as she said hi to everyone.

"You guys look handsome." She said as she gave each one of them a hug.

"You look beautiful Casey." They all said at one time.

They finally got to Melinda's place, and Brian got out to go to the door. Melinda heard the doorbell rang and she went and answered it. "Mom, I will be home around 11:00," she said.

"Hey, Melinda let me get a picture of you two?" she asked. "Also you don't have to be home until 12:00."

"You look so beautiful Melinda." He said. "I bought these for you Hun."

"Thank you so much." she gave him a kiss on the lips and a hug.

"Put these in water please mom." She handed the pink roses to her mom.

They left and went to Alex's house; he went and rang the doorbell. Her mom answered the door. "Alex your date is here too, also tell Olivia to come too." She said.

"Olivia is here too?" he asked. "I will be back in a second Mrs. Brown." He went back to the van and got Elliot.

"Elliot come on, Olivia is here." He got out and went to the door with Munch. They both went inside.

"Wow, you girls look so beautiful," they said at the same time.

"You guys look so sexy and handsome!" they said as they walked over to the guys and gave them a deep kiss on the lips and a hug.

"These are for you girls." Elliot handed Olivia a light blue roses. Then Munch handed Alex red roses.

"Alex be home by 12:00." She said as the girls handed her the roses. They left and got in the van. "Wow, Casey and Melinda you look so stunning." They said.

"So do you Alex and Olivia." They said to them.

"Hey, Olivia was did you get your shirt from." Melinda and Casey asked.

I got it from the mall, in Manhattan." She said.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Olivia asked.

"It is a surprise, so be patient." Fin said.

"Yeah right you guys are probably going to play with your self's!" Alex said, as all the girls were laughing very hard.

"Not without you guys!" Elliot spat back.

"In your dreams lover boys!" Casey and Alex said at the same time.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. They finally got to a fancy restaurant. They guys got out and took their girls by the arms they went in arm in arm. "Reservation for Stabler." He said

"How many are there?" he asked.

"There is eight of us!" he said as he followed them into a nice part of the restaurant. They seated them and two waitresses came to the table.

"What would you guys like to drink?" she asked as she got out her pad of paper and pen.

"Eight waters, four diet cokes, and one root beer, one coke, one iced tea with a slice of lemon, and a Shirley temple with extra cherries" he said. "Thank you ma'm."

"We will be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks." She said as she walked away.

"How did you know what I like Elliot?" she asked shocked.

"I asked you best friend Sky, if you don't mind?" he said with a smile.

"No, I don't mind." She said. All of them were sitting by each other. The waitresses came with their drinks and sat them down in their places. Elliot's dad already paid for the Reservation, drinks, and food. Elliot's dad was a cop working homicide.

"Are you guys ready to order yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet ma'm." Elliot said as she turned and saw one of her dad's co-workers.

"I will be back in a couple of minutes." She said as she went to another table.

"Oh, god!" he said.

"What's wrong babe?" Olivia asked she saw why he said.

"Who is that Elliot?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

"One of my dad's boss." He said as he looked at Olivia.


	5. Chapter 5

Story-A second chance

Chapter-Five

Shout outs

Svu101-Of course I updated, I want you to get better and keep you happy.

Dramawitsvu17-You would cry because I didn't update? WOW make that a double wow! Lol, I love you girl, thank you for your review.

Shakeahand55-Yeah I love that part too. I think I am going to take your suggestion. Thank for the review and the suggestion

Christopher-meloni-freak-Believe me it will get updated. Thank you for your review, and I miss talking to you, write me damn it!

Krazypirategurl-I will try and update as soon as possible, thank you for your review.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE RESTAURANT 

"No, I don't mind." She said. All of them were sitting by each other. The waitresses came with their drinks and sat them down in their places. Elliot's dad already paid for the Reservation, drinks, and food. Elliot's dad was a cop working homicide.

"Are you guys ready to order yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet ma'm." Elliot said as she turned and walked to his dad's co-worker table.

"I will be back in a couple of minutes." She said as she went to another table.

"Oh, god!" he said.

"What's wrong babe?" Olivia asked she saw why he said.

"Who is that Elliot?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

"One of my dad's boss." He said as he looked at Olivia.

"Oh god I hope she does not see me." He said sloping lower and lower in his table.

"To late for that Elliot here she comes!" Brian said as she got closer to them.

"Elliot Stabler what are you doing here with no adults?" She asked as she waited for an answer.

"It is a date." He said as he was shocked and breathing really heavy.

"What, with four couples? Who is everybody?" she asked.

Elliot was really not wanting to be there right then. He just wanted to disappear into thin air. Olivia just stared at Elliot then back at his dad's boss. "These are friends from school." He said

"That's not what I asked! Does your dad know you are here?" she asked in a stern tone.

"Yeah, he is the one who paid for this." He said.

"This is Fin and his girlfriend Casey, this is John and his girlfriend Alex, this is Brian and his girlfriend Melinda, and last but not least this is my girlfriend Olivia." He introduced them all.

"Okay Elliot don't try anything with your girlfriend." She stated to him.

"Or what your going to tell my dad?" he asked in a smart ass way.

"Don't get fresh with me! And you know what I mean." She said.

"You mean like this?" he asked as he French kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"Ughhh……whatever!" she said and walked away.

"Wow, Elliot you must have a extra pair of balls, to do that in front of your dad's boss!" Fin said while every one laughed.

"I will have cobb salad, with no tomatoes or onions, with honey mustard on the side." Olivia said.

"I will have the same, but instead of honey mustard I want ranch." Casey, Melinda, and Alex said.

TBC……….

A/N-Sorry it is so short this time. But the next one will be longer, I am not in much of a writing mood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Story-A second chance**

**Chapter-Six**

**Alex is-16 Junior in high school**

**Munch is-17 Senior in high school**

**Casey is-16 Junior in high school**

**Fin is-16 Junior in high school **

**Melinda is-16 Junior in high school**

**Brain-16 junior in high school**

**Elliot-16 junior in hi school**

**Olivia-15- freshman in high school**

**Sky-15 freshman in high school**

**Sakaria-16 junior in high school (boys name)**

**Hi everyone, sorry I have not updated in awhile. I have just been so busy with high school and college classes. This is just a short chapter along with what will be on my site and my email site so here we go.**

**Shout outs**

**Stablergirl4Eva-Thank you for the review, and for the rest of my stories that you have reviewed. I am glad you found that amusing, well I hope you enjoy the next chapter with what will be on our site meaning my best friends site and me. We will also be doing an email site. +**

**Krazypirategurl-Sorry I have not updated in awhile, so I hope this makes you happy. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you review in the future.**

**Jcn2416-Here is another chapter including what will be on my site in the later years. Here is the next chapter, and I really enjoyed your story Help me. I will continue to read it later, and I hope you review in the future. &&**

**Svu101- I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and thank you** **very much for all the reviews. I also hope you work things out in your home life. **

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER-**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Fin and his girlfriend Casey, this is John and his girlfriend Alex, this is Brian and his girlfriend Melinda, and last but not least this is my girlfriend Olivia." He introduced them all.

"Okay Elliot don't try anything with your girlfriend." She stated to him.

"Or what your going to tell my dad?" he asked in a smart ass way.

"Don't get fresh with me! And you know what I mean." She said.

"You mean like this?" he asked as he French kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"Ughhh…whatever!" she said and walked away.

"Wow, Elliot you must have a extra pair of balls, to do that in front of your dad's boss!" Fin said while every one laughed.

"I will have cob salad, with no tomatoes or onions, with honey mustard on the side." Olivia said.

"I will have the same, but instead of honey mustard we want ranch please.." Casey, Melinda, and Alex said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I would like a cheeseburger with onion rings, fries, and a coke please." Elliot said as Fin begun to order.

"I will have the same with a side salad." Fin said as Elliot's dads boss just look at them.

"I will have a steak with a baked potato and French fries, and iced tea." Brian said as he got up and went to the bathroom.

"I want a double bacon cheeseburger with avocado, and a side order of cheese sticks and a sprite." Munch said as brain sat back down by Melinda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours later

Two hours later, they left and went to the ice skating ring. Each guys paid for their girl's skates and snacks. They skated for about an hour, then they left and went and watched the fourth of July fireworks at the center, and Elliot's dad paid for the seats for all eight of them.

They finally was time to go home no one wanted the day to end. They were so happy with their boyfriends or girlfriends. Tonight Olivia was going to spend the night at Alex's house so her would not crawl down her throat for being at so late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ALEX'S HOUSE

"Mom were home." She shouted as their boyfriends walked them up to the door and hugged them and gave them a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Good night ladies we'll see you tomorrow at school." They said as Munch and Elliot got back in Fin's van.

Next, they dropped off Casey, and Fin walked her to the door. He wrapped his hand around her waist and kissed her on the lips. "Say cheese Fin." He turned around right as he hand his hand on her ass.

"You asshole, I am so going to get you." He said as he got back in the van. Fin drove to Melinda's house to drop her off; Brian walked her to the door and kissed her on the lips. He got back in the van, and then Fin dropped all of them off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5:30 IN THE MORNING

It was now 5:30 in the morning; Alex and Olivia had already gotten ready. Olivia called her best friend Sky and let her know were to go and pick her and Alex up for school. Olivia went straight over to Alex's after she got her cloths for school, her date, sleeping, and her books and binder for school.

"Alex Sky will be here in twenty minutes." She said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay I am ready let's eat what my mom made for us." She said as they sat down at the table. They ate then they heard a horn honk so they went outside, got in Sky's car, and headed towards school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 YEAR LATER

It was one year later; they all had graduated to the next year of high school. All of the were still friends and going out, and now Sky has a boyfriend named Sakaria he is sixteen years old. It was Saturday and all of them were hanging out at the mall. They were making fun of people walking by. They had to stop cuss Olivia's mom walked up, and grabbed her by the hair.

"Let's go bitch." She said as she gripped her hair tighter.

"Let her go now or, or I will call the police." Alex said as she stood to her feet. Alex knew something was up because she has be acting weird the last past week. She would not even let her own boyfriend touch her.

Her mother let her go right away, and stormed out of the mall and went back to her boyfriend at home. There was more going on at home then they all knew, and Olivia would not open up to any one, and not even her best friend she has been friends with since 2nd grade.

**END OF CHAPTER**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HERE IS WHAT WILL BE ON MY SITE THAT MY BEST FRIEND AND ME ARE DOING. I HOPE THAT IT WILL BE UP BY 2011. AS FOR OUR EMAIL SITE, THAT WILL BE UP LATER ON AND NOT SURE OF THE DATE YET.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Music-free

Forums-free

Uploading stories-free

Reviewing stories-free

Blog-free

Message board-free

Music videos-5 bucks a month all you can watch, and you will get a notice in your email saying your time is almost, and many more days you to pay again.

Email-not free until we make our own email site.

Instant messager-5 bucks a month and get a notice in your email.

Fan-art-free

Non-fiction-free your own work you have wrote

Reading and not reading-You can choose rather or not if you want someone to read and review your stuff, and unless you are on their fan's list instead of friends list. (Fan list)

Lyrics-free

Anime

Metal

Rock and everything else

Movies-to read and review

Cartoons-to read and review

TV shows-to read and review

Manga-read and review

People can suggest what they want on t he site.

TV clips-free

Episodes downloads-not free

Layouts, buttons, cursors, icons, and personal profile picture.

Anti-spy ware-free

User blocking-free

Ad free sites-not free for upgrading your account.

One of the rules is if you violate the terms of agreement your account is terminated without ant refunds.

Make a part were there is a specific pairing you like.

Have links for certain pairing. Also organized a section for svu and have links that lead to stories, fan-art, and just that couple. Also, for anime and more stuff like that.

You open the link to any movie, TV show, cartoon, and then you can pick a certain movie and so on and so fourth. When you pick that certain movie or whatever you get a picture of that movie or TV show and then on the top in bubble letters is the name of the movie or TV show. Then below is how many movies or how many episodes so you have a better pick to write on.

Downloadable songs-not free ($1.00 per song download)

Make your own clips or movies from download.

AMV'S-Anime music videos

You make Svu or anime clips or fanvids, and you do it so you can hear music in the background while you are watching the movie or clip of whatever and you can't hear what they are saying.


	7. Chapter 7

Story-A second chance

Title-It's okay

Chapter-seven

Shout outs

Obsesseswithstabler- I want to thank you for your reviews, and most likely, I will change their ages.

Mentalcase911- I am glad you enjoyed the story so I here is an update I hope you enjoy this as much as the other chapters. I as well love high school fan-fiction, and I hope you will read the rest of my stories.

WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER-

It was one year later; they all had graduated to the next year of high school. All of the were still friends and going out, and now Sky has a boyfriend named Sakaria he is sixteen years old. It was Saturday and all of them were hanging out at the mall. They were making fun of people walking by. They had to stop cuss Olivia's mom walked up, and grabbed her by the hair.

"Let's go bitch." She said as she gripped her hair tighter.

"Let her go now or, or I will call the police." Alex said as she stood to her feet. Alex knew something was up because she has be acting weird the last past week. She would not even let her own boyfriend touch her.

Her mother let her go right away, and stormed out of the mall and went back to her boyfriend at home. There was more going on at home then they all knew, and Olivia would not open up to any one, and not even her best friend she has been friends with since 2nd grade.

Chapter-seven

"Olivia do you want to talk?" Casey walked over and put her hand on her shoulder to keep her calm.

"No I don't want to talk would you guys just leave me alone!" Olivia said as she stormed out of the mall.

Elliot and everyone followed her out of the mall to make sure she was okay. Elliot really has been worried about her for the past two weeks, which she has been withdrawn from everything and everyone. She has been depressed and they all knew that that is why they have been keeping a close eye on her but keeping their distance.

"Will you guys quit following me please?" Olivia demanded.

"No Olivia you need to quit running away every time someone tries to get close to you." Elliot said as he got close to her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Let me go damn it!" Olivia said as she tried to hit him but she missed. "I said let me go now Elliot!"

"No I will not and you need to calm down as well, and I am not going to hurt you Olivia." Elliot said as he pulled her down on him as he sat on the grass.

"You need to start talking Olivia or you are going to hurt yourself from all the stress you are carrying." Elliot said as he put her hair behind her ears.

"Let me go and why should I talk no one cares, and plus I don't want my mom to go to jail." Olivia said as she elbowed him in the gut and he let her go.

"Damn it Olivia why are you so stubborn?" Elliot asked as he got up holding his stomach.

"Yeah I know I am stubborn as hell you don't have to tell me that!" Olivia said as she went over to Elliot and put her hand on his face.

"Elliot I love you very much but right now I just want to be left alone, and when I am ready I will talk to you." She said as she walked away and caught a cab.

Olivia caught a cab and left and no one saw or heard from her for weeks. Then one day she came over to Elliot's place all bloody and he carried her inside. He laid her on the couch and went in the kitchen, and he called her best friend Sky. She rushed over to his house to see what the fuck was going on in that house she lives in.

"Are you okay Olivia?" Sky asked as she got close and got down on her knees and pulled her into a hug, and let her cry on her shoulder she did not care if her shirt was soaked. Olivia fell asleep after she took a shower. Elliot had laid her back on the couch with his favorite blanket that smelled like that cologne she loved so much. She woke up four hours later and all of her friends were there from school.

**A/N-Sorry to leave you here but I am trying to get in the habit of writing again. So hopefully the chapter after next will be longer then this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

Stories-all

Sorry I have not updated in awhile. I have been really busy and I have been having to many personal problems to concentrate on my fanfiction stories. Soory once again school driving me nuts because I am not enjoying it very much because I am stressed very much.

Sincerly sarah


End file.
